Nokobi Uchiha
'Approval:' 1/12/18 4 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Nokobi is an ambitious young man, with a pragmatic look on life. He has an oval shaped face with a bulbous nose, lined by a strong jawline and a mane of unkempt hair. In true Uchiha fashion, his hair is dark and thick, and his eyes a deep black. He is slightly overweight and of an average height. He speaks surely, and often gestures wildly, but rarely outbursts in emotion. Most of the time he has the peculiar smell of bananas about him, which he will deny. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Summoning Contract (Great Ape) ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 Summoning Feats: * Summon Great Ape (Chikara)'' - Summons the Great Ape Chikara, a powerfully strong Gorilla with poor impulse control. Stats will be provided below. CP'' Chikara, Great Ape in Exile ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 0 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 21 Equipment: Weighted Chain Fire Release Feats: * Fire Release: Flamethrower - The user sprays fire out of their mouth, creating a continuous spray of fire. The more chakra added to the technique, the larger the radius of the flame will be. The flame is directed by the direction of the mouth. CP * Fire Release: Will of Fire - The user gathers chakra deep within them, strengthening their resolve. +3 Full Stat Boost to Endurance 5CP/Round Other Feats: * Stat Point Increase (x1) Equipment *(3) Light Armor *(3) Chakra Pill *(1) Weighted Chain (Wielded by Chikara) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 6000 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 29' *'Banked: 21' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 17 ' 01/13/18 - At The Training Grounds - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo 01/28/18 - Formation of a New Team - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo 02/05/18 - Staying Sharp - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 02/11/18 - Cozy Coffee Cafe - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 02/21/18 - A True Test of Teamwork - 6 QP, 3000 ryo. 02/22/18 - Uchiha Dinner - 5 QP (3 kept, weekly cap), 2500 ryo 03/06/18 - BBQ For The Fresh Meat - 8 QP, 4000 Ryo '''History and Story Backstory Nokobi grew up under the kindness and care of his guardians, and was raised as a ninja for Kumogakure. He made it through the academy, and was noted for his exceptional skill in controlling chakra, and for a notable stamina in combat training, although was not very skilled in any sort of taijutsu. Often stubborn, and seldom willing to do manual labor, he has often slacked off on his more menial missions, and has often missed opportunities to prove himself to be capable of advancement. During once such game of hooky, Nokobi was distracted by strange sounds coming from the wilderness near the farm he was assigned to work. He went to go investigate, and he found what appeared to be a monstrous animal writhing about, but seemingly speaking in tongues that he could understand. The beast seemed to be simultaneously furious and in a deep melancholy. Nokobi calmly approached the beast and introduced himself, and offered his lunch to the miserable creature, a couple of bananas he had packed in the morning. The beast, now recognizable as a Great Ape, greedily took it from the boy, and asked why if he knew how to get him home. After Nokobi showed some confusion, the Great Ape Chikara described his plight. He said that he was born a stone, and the stone fell into a river, and the river led him straight to a great waterfall in his mountain home. The waterfall dashed him upon the riverbed, and he broke free from the shattered stone. In his confusion, he lashed out against the river, trees and stones, and the land could not condone such behavior. He was cast out from the mountains, and he had tumbled into the wilderness. Nokobi told him that perhaps if he learns to control his anger and power, that he may be allowed back home. Chikara pondered this, and wondered how he could possibly learn anything else besides violence. The Ape noticed that the boy was remarkably calm throughout the whole situation, and helped him without asking for anything in return. Chikara offered to bind himself to assist the physically weaker Nokobi, and in return he may learn something about how to use his power responsibly. Things have been going well for Nokobi and Chikara since then. They have made some friends, battled foes, and even developed a delicious, if smelly, banana tea recipe that can help soothe the mind. Nokoni makes sure to summon Chikara not only for tasks that require feats of strength, but also when situations arise that Chikara might enjoy being around. --- Character Development and Advancement Category:Character